


Benign Envy

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Tonilia and Delvin talking, Vex getting jealous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Tonilia and Delvin chatted, Vex couldn't help but feel envious of Tonilia's ability to talk to the man whom Vex held so dearly. Vex thinks about her own possible future with Delvin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benign Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating in quite a while. I have been at camp! I have had story prompts and ideas brewing all week, so I will try to write all of them down and upload them for your reading pleasures~

     Vex stood in her usual position, up against some crates in the Ragged Flagon. Small talk about jobs and stolen shipments reached her ears. When a familiar voice could be heard among the chatter, Vex automatically tuned her hearing to that voice. Delvin and Tonilia were talking about a skooma shipment, Vex heard.

     "I don't know where you find your sources, but that last shipment of skooma was some of the best quality I've seen in years," Delvin groaned, gulping down mead.

     "I just got lucky is all. Bumped into someone who knew someone else. The rest just writes itself," Tonilia replied nonchalantly.

     "If you like, I'd be happy to take over the operation for you. Take the source off your hands."

     "And lose out just when the going is getting good? No thanks."

     The conversation ended there, stony silence filled the air. Vex sighed heavily, not letting her emotions cloud her rational judgement. Vex always knew she had feelings for Delvin, but she would rather not show them to keep him from getting too smug. Vex was worried Delvin was losing interest in her "hard-to-get" act and moving on. She would play this out for as long as she needed to sort out her feelings, and she hoped Delvin wouldn't move on by the time she had to come to terms with herself.

     With all these emotions swirling within herself, she kept reminding the inner subconscious of the "no feelings" rule the Thieves Guild had set in place. Get in, get rich, get out wealthy. Simple as that. Even so, she couldn't help but feel a bit envious. Tonilia and Delvin seemed to be on good terms with each other; you could even call them friends. Vex was envious of Tonilia's seemingly easy time conversing with Delvin. She wanted to be in Tonilla's place.

     But alas, not even the strongest necromancy nor the most potent potion could turn her into another person. All Vex could do was wait for her mind to catch up with her heart and turn that cold stare into one filled with love and longing for the man she held so dear.


End file.
